


Intense Pressure

by TheShorty



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, I woke up in a compromising situation, inspired not prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty
Summary: "Kathryn squeezes her eyes closed, acutely aware of the intense pressure and his breath on her face."





	Intense Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a drabble, so I'd love feedback! 
> 
> (I also struggled with how to rate this one, so suggestions for criteria are also welcome!)

His light touch slices through her. Kathryn squeezes her eyes closed, acutely aware of the intense pressure and his breath on her face.

Chakotay studies her face, biting his own lip as his fingers elicit a gasp. “Are you sure?” he asks, not wanting to do anything she may regret later.

Steadying herself on his shoulders, she takes a deep breath and meets his gaze. “Yes.”

Chakotay presses two fingers through the sticky warmth flowing over them until Kathryn sighs in relief.

 

After cleaning him up, Kathryn chuckles. “Never imagined you’d be helping me pop a zit, did you?”


End file.
